Fang, Traitor: Gone, but is he forgotten?
by AWESOME-L'S
Summary: Fang left the flock when he found his parents. Max told him she loved him but he still left. A year later, they meet again in school. Can Max forgive and forget? What will Fang do to get her back? Does Max still feel the same as she did a year ago? Fax.
1. They're back

Max POV

He left. I still can't believe he left. Even after I said it, he still left. It had been a year since Fang left to live with his parents, a year since I've seen those beautiful dark eyes, a year since… I told him I loved him.

God, I can't believe I was so stupid. I shouldn't have said anything, but I had to know. And then he said it, flat out. Those words still ring in my ears every time I hear his name, _I don't feel the same. I'm sorry if I hurt you Max._ Hurt me? It was funny just thinking about it. He didn't hurt me. He took every single freaking ounce of love that I had for him and squashed it into a million pieces. There with those twelve words, he stabbed my heart, sliced it in two and put it through a shredder. And he was sorry if he _hurt _me.

Pathetic. That was the word that floated into my head every time I thought of that day. I was completely and utterly pathetic.

Now, at the Martinez's, getting ready for our first day at another _school_, I couldn't stop thinking about it… about him. I shook my head to clear the thoughts and pulled my windbreaker over my head.

'_We hate him for what he did Max. We'll never see him again. He won't ever get another chance to hurt you.' _Angels voice sounded through my head, I glanced over at her, her sweet innocence, her golden curls, she really was amazing.

_You are too, Max. _

I smiled, pulled on the messenger book bag that Ella had let me borrow and stood up from my seat at the kitchen table.

"Okay guys, once we get there, I want to stick together, or at least with someone else. 'Kay?" The flock nodded. "Ig, you're with Ella. Nudge? Stick with Angel, and Gazzy? Stick with me. Everyone clear?" They nodded again. Good to know I was still in control. Somewhat.

I glanced at my watch, 7:55. We needed to be at the school before eight oh five. "All right then," We stacked our fists. "Let's clear out guys."

Time for hell.

Fang POV

I stood in the overcrowded hallway, shoving my books into my locker while my girlfriend Lauren blabbed about some history assignment that was due. Honestly? She reminded a heck of a lot of Nudge, the way she can't stay quiet for over ten seconds. You could start a conversation talking about world war II and you'd end up talking about different flavors of ice cream. That's just how she was. Why was she my girlfriend? No idea, to be honest. She would never really match up to Max. The love of my life. God, why had I been so _stupid?_ How come I didn't just come right out and tell her? She told _me._ And I-I ruined it…

_Flashback_

"_I love you Fang." She whispered into my ear, her soft blonde hair brushing against my face as she hugged me. _

"_I-I…" Come on say it! You feel the same! But wouldn't that make it harder on her if I left? Wouldn't she just hurt more If she knew that I loved her and left her?_

"_I don't feel the same. I'm sorry if I hurt you Max." She sprang back off of me, as though I had electrocuted her. The hurt, the rejection flooded into her eyes, and I just… couldn't bear to watch it. The flock Stared at me. Stared at Max. Nudge's jaw had dropped. Gazzy's hands curled into fists. Angel looked as though she could murder me. And Iggy looked as though he thought I was the biggest a** on earth. Max stared at me, then shrugged. _

"_Whatever." Did she really not care that much? "It doesn't matter. I was stupid to think you actually cared about me." And with that she snapped open her wings and flew off into the night. _

_End Flashback._

I sighed. I did what I had to do. I didn't want her to hurt too much, not over me. I could still remember every detail of her beautiful face, Her hair, her eyes, even the tiny scar on the left side of her chin. It had been an entire year, and yet, I was still in love with her. Was there no hope, that I would forget the flock and continue my 'normal' life? I tuned back into what Lauren was saying.

"Oh, and there are few new students starting school today! I heard they're already here, that one girl the oldest? Everyone say she's the most gorgeous girl that's ever been seen." If I hadn't been listening hard enough, I never would have heard the hint of envy in her voice. I slipped my hand in hers, "I bet she's no match for you." She grinned. But even I didn't believe what I just said, I mean, Lauren was cute, but she wasn't _hot._ Like, you know, Max. Damn. I was still thinking about her.

"Fang!" My head snapped up at the use of my old name. Nobody around here knew me by that name, they all called me Drake. I mean honestly, what was my mother _thinking? _I glanced around and my eyes fell on a group of five kids. More precisely, on a group of five kids who were freaking _staring _at me. My eyes locked with a pair of chocolate brown ones. Ones that looked Shocked, angry and hurt all at the same time. _Max. _

I blinked to make sure I wasn't hallucinating. There they were looking the same way as I left them, Nudge's jaw dropped, I noted that she grew a few inches. She was 13 now. Wow. Gazzy's hands were clenched into fists. He had grown too, now being 10. His blue gaze locked fiercely on me. Angel, her curls had straightened out a bit, but were still there, with that murderous glint in her blue eyes so much like her brothers. Iggy, actually looked kind of confused for the first time in his life, his strawberry blonde hair now long and falling into his eyes. And of course Max. Her brown and blonde hair braided neatly down her back, her arms crossed over her chest, her mouth set into a firm line, she still looked amazing.

"Is it him?" Iggy whispered, looking in my general direction. His voice was low, even for my enhanced hearing. "Is it really him?"

Nobody moved. We just stared at each other until Max sighed, "It doesn't matter Ig. When we leave, to continue running for our lives, he won't be coming with us. He made his choice." Her words were a bit harsh but it was nothing compared to her disgusted tone. She only used that tone when talking to…. Well, The whitecoats. Did she really hate me that much? They turned their backs on me and went to their respective classes. While I was rooted to the spot. They were back, and they hated my guts.


	2. No one, hurts me and get's away with it

Max POV

Fang. _Fang. _He was here. I can't believe he had the nerve to even look at me after what he said. That pathetic, little-.

_Max!_

I sighed. _Sorry angel, I'm just shocked that's all. _

"Okay everyone, get to class, we'll meet during lunch time." They nodded, and continued on their way. I made my way over to my locker,218. Right across from my homeroom class. Well that's…. convenient.

"Lost?" I spun around, to look at the kid who had spoken. He was leaning against the row of lockers, his light green eyes fixed intently on me.

"No." I said, wondering why the hell he was talking to me.

He stood up straight, "Oh, well my name's Marc, short for Marcus."

I turned my attention back to my locker. "Uh-huh." I spun the dial, three times, it clicked open.

"What's your name?" he pressed. God he was annoying, but I forced a smile anyway.

"Max. Just Max." I'd dropped Maxine a while ago. It sounded, I don't know, a bit too girly. He smiled. Weirdo.

The bell rang, and the saying 'saved by the bell' shot into my head. Slamming my locker shut I said bye to the weird kid and walked into homeroom.

"Hi, I'm Max ride, I'm new here." I said to the teacher. Her hair was wavy and red, and her eyes an almond color. She nodded and scanned the attendance list for my name. While she was busy doing that, I watched the rest of the kids file into the room, checking to make sure they weren't going to morph into erasers . I internally groaned as Fang and his girlfriend walked in. Why? _Why_ did he have to be in my homeroom?

"Ah, Max right here." The teacher gestured to the only empty seat in the room. Next to _him._ God, could my life get any harder? I made my way to my seat and set my bag down on the floor.

"Hey." Someone said behind me. I turned to look at a boy with shaggy blonde hair. "You're knew here?"

_No, duh moron._

"Yeah." He smirked.

"That's cool." Second loser of the day. God what was up with the guys in this school? I glanced at Fang, he was holding his pencil rather tightly.

"Uh-huh."

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Max. You?"

"John." And that's how it went for the rest of my morning. Random guys asking me random stuff. Random girls shooting death glares at me. Fang in _every freaking one of my classes._ Thank god I only sat next to him in like three out of the five classes we have in the morning. Finally, it was lunchtime.

Fang POV

Lunch. The best period of school. I watched from my seat next to Lauren as the Flock grabbed like eight trays of food off of the conveyor belt, paid for It and found a vacant table. I missed them, god how I missed them. If only they knew, how much I loved them, how much I loved… Max. Angel's head snapped in my direction.

_Love her? Are you kidding me? You are the most pathetic little bastard ever! Don't you dare say that you love us, don't you dare say that you ever did. _

Now, if an eight-year-old called you a bastard what would you do?

A) Ignore her, she's eight what does she know?

B) Get pissed off and lash out at everybody

C) Get pissed off and lash out at her

Now you see, Being me I chose B and C.

_Oh yeah Ange? And what about you miss I-want-be-leader? It didn't seem like you protested much when Max told you to pretend to be on the dark side. You loved that didn't you? Being able to act better then Max for one day. And _I'm _the one who doesn't love her. _

Angel didn't react, which was weird because she was usually easy to provoke.

_Whatever Fang, you and I both know that Max is and always will be like my mother. She will always be better than me, nothing I can do about that. And honestly? If I had to put up with a guy like you who lied and said that he loved me I wouldn't want to be her. _

Okay, now that was crossing the line, even for Angel.

_Oh and by the way, your girlfriend is actually kind of nice. She helped me find my class this morning, she and Max are friends now. _

Huh. I wondered if that was a good or a bad thing. I saw Angel smile. She got up from her seat and skipped over to me.

_It's a bad thing._

"Hi Lauren." Angel said, her voice sweet. What was she doing?

_You'll see._

"Oh! Hey, Ariel! What's up? Did you find you class all right this morning?"

Angel nodded and shook out her golden curls. "I just came over here to tell you that My big sister says thanks. You know, for helping me."

I watched Lauren's eyes brighten. "Really?" Did Max liking her really mean that much?

_Actually yeah, _Angel thought to me. _We've only been here for half of the day, and every single guy is imagining themselves with Max. Like twenty have already asked her out, and they don't even know her! _

I felt my hands involuntarily clench into fists.

_Watch it Fang. _

"Yeah, she wants to know if you would come and sit with us."

Lauren looked at me, grabbing my hand. "Can Drake come to?" I could practically hear Angel internally snickering at the use of my real name.

"Yes, Goth boy can come too." Angel said. With that she skipped over to the flocks table.

Lauren and I grabbed our trays and I reluctantly went to go sit with the people that hated me.

This should be interesting.

Max POV

I watched Angel out of the corner of my eye as she led Fang and Lauren over to our table.

"Hey guys!" Angel said taking a seat on the right of Gazzy.

"Hey Ariel." We chorused. Lauren giggled.

"This is Drake and Lauren. Max I got Lauren to come sit with us." She said brightly. Lauren and Fang were still standing near the edge of our table awkwardly.

"That's great Ariel!" I said enthusiastically. Even though I had no idea where she was going with this.

_You'll see._

"Well don't just stand there, sit!" Angel said giggling. The rest of the flock were looking at us as though we were crazy. "Um, ok." Lauren said tentatively. She took the vacant seat next to me and Fang took the one next to her, so that he was sitting next to a very unhappy looking Nudge.

I almost cracked a smile at the look on her face when he sat next to her; pointedly, she turned to Angel who sitting on her other side.

"Okay, so uh, Lauren I just wanted to say thanks for helping Ariel out this morning, that was really sweet of you." I said smiling. She flushed.

"Oh, that was no big deal. I mean who could resist that adorable little face?"

Angel beamed, "That's me, a perfect little Angel!" I saw Fang roll his eyes. That little a--

_Max! Language!_

I was going to say Ape, Angel, jeez. She raised her eyebrows from across the table, and I smiled sheepishly.

"Okay, so um, this is Jeff." I gestured to Iggy. He smiled at Lauren, "He's blind."

Lauren turned sympathetic, "Oh my god, I'm so sorry." Notice the root word of Sympathetic, is Pathetic. Gosh that word keeps showing up like a bad penny.

He smiled gratefully, "That's okay, I've learned to cope." Thank god he was playing along.

"Next is Zephyr, he's ten." I gestured to Gazzy, and he grinned, "Hi, you're pretty."

She flushed again. "Than you."

"After him, is of course, Ariel. But you know her already." Angel waved from across the table.

"Then, Tiffany. Who's thirteen." Nudge gave a half smile, partly because she was still mad that she had to sit next to traitor.

"And me, Max." She smiled. "It's really great to meet you all. I'm Lauren, and this is Drake."

Fang raised his had in acknowledgement. Loser. "Thanks for letting us sit with you, that was nice."

Angel smiled, and everyone else grinned, "Your welcome, it's nice to have you here."

She flushed again. "So you guys just moved here? And you're all related?" She asked looking at us.

I glanced at everyone. "Well, no. See um, well might as well give you the whole story, then."

I took a deep breath, " Ariel, Zephyr, and Jeff are all brother's and sisters. Their parent died a few years ago so they were uh, left in a Foster home. Tiffany is my distant cousin, that my mom took under her wing." The flock smiled at that one. "My mom then adopted Ariel, Zephyr and Jeff. So yeah I guess we kind of are related. We moved here because my best friend turned out to be a no good traitor that didn't give a damn about me, and left without saying goodbye. We couldn't stand to stay where we were because it reminded us too much of him, so we moved."

I looked at everyone, Fang's hand were clenched into fists, and his jaw muscle was twitching slightly. Everyone else had award winning smug smiles on their faces due to his discomfort. Lauren turned sympathetic again.

"Oh my god I am so sorry! That's terrible. If my best friend betrayed me, I don't know what I'd do. I wouldn't have anyone to lean on, no one to talk to, no one to be there for me, it'd just be horrible! I can't even imagine what you went through." Fang flinched and I knew we hit a sore spot. And the best part was _we _didn't even say anything, his girlfriend did.

_Nice job Max! _

I grinned at Angel. He deserved it.

"It's okay, I realized that I was stupid to think he cared about me, and I just spread my wings and let myself go, you know? It was _horrible _without him there, knowing that he chose someone else over me, his best friend, but I learned to deal." Fang's skin was pale white but he let no other emotion show. Well that was Fang for you.

"Any way, it's nice to know that hurting me was what made him happy. And I guess if he's happy I'm happy." I finished. Lauren was actually really sweet. "And thanks for sitting and listening to all this, I didn't meant to mess your day up with my sob story. I just… haven't had someone who listens to me in a long time." That wasn't true, the flock was there, but they knew I only said that to bug Fang.

_And it worked, Max! That was great! He is like shaking with anger right now._

Good. _No one _hurts me and gets away with it, not even Fang.


	3. Biology, Gym, and friends

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride.**

Max POV

The rest of lunch passed by smoothly, Fang completely livid, Lauren smiling and chatting with us happily, me actually enjoying Lauren's company, Angel grinning like a Cheshire cat, Iggy and Gazzy plotting as usual, and Nudge pouting, and trying to avoid conversation with Fang.

The bell rang, and I stood up to dump my food. Fang got up also.

Once by the garbage can he spoke, "You didn't have to do that Max, I mean, I couldn't have _really_ hurt you that bad could I?" He spoke through clenched teeth.

I turned to him, "You have _no idea _what I went through Fan-excuse me, _Drake_. My life was torture, my rock, my support had crumbled in one day, and it's all your fault." I turned on my heel and walked back to the table.

"Hey Lauren, I've got to get everyone to their classes, we'll talk later." She nodded smiling, and we all left, but I could swear I heard her say something along the lines of, "They are _so_ cool!" and I smiled to myself.

Fang POV

I can't believe Max, or the flock! Didn't they know how much that hurt? I thought as they walked out of the lunchroom, talking, laughing, and ignoring the envious looks from around the room, they weren't even here for a day and they were already the ultimate populars. Which is weird considering, there's an eight year old,

And a six year old in the group too.

As soon as they left Lauren opened her mouth. "Oh my god! They are _so_ cool! Drake aren't they, I would give anything to totally be friends with them. Did you see the youngest girl? Ariel? She is by far the most adorable and sweet little girl I have ever seen! And the younger boy Zephyr he's so cute! Oh, Oh! And can you _believe _that Jeff is blind, that is like _so _sad! Tiffany's hair is like so pretty, I wonder if it's naturally that curly. But the best by far is Max, she is like supermodel gorgeous and she doesn't even care, she walks around like she doesn't notice every boy drooling over her, and she's not even snobby about it! She's got that, 'I don't even know I'm gorgeous and I don't care I'm gonna be myself and if you have a problem with that then deal' kind of attitude and it's awesome! And she invited _us _for lunch and she said we'll talk later! Do think that means I'm her friend? Drake? Drake?"

I shrugged, not really liking how Lauren was worshipping the flock I used to be a part of. I remember the day we walked into the school in Virginia.

Not to sound conceited or anything but heads turned, Max had boy's drooling and didn't even spare them a glance, me and Iggy had girls swooning left and right. Nudge had guys looking at her too, Angel and Gazzy were getting their cuteness admired, and we were like the epitome of a gorgeous family like those people in that romance book… what were their names? The Cullens! Yeah them, except we were naturally good looking and not vampires but you get my point.

Any way I walked out of the lunchroom, Lauren still babbling about Max and if she was her friend while I proceeded to my locker.

I opened it deposited my books, gave Lauren a peck on the lips and hurried to Biology class.

I walked in and mentally smiled, seeing Max sitting in the seat next to mine.

"You're late Mr. Alton, detention tomorrow during your lunch period." Ms. Gramer scolded; I rolled my eyes and sat down.

I heard Max mutter a small profanity under her breath as she realized I was sitting next to her.

"Alright class, rows 1, 3, and 5 turn to the person sitting on their right and discuss the layers of the atmosphere and global warming." The teacher instructed. Max was sitting in row three, me on her right in Row 4. Max scowled.

"I have nothing to say on global warming, I don't need flashbacks of Antarctica thank you." She said doodling on her book and not even sparing me a glance.

"Max c'mon, that's the assignment." I tried to coax her into talking to me.

She rolled her eyes and turned to me, "And since when do I complete assignments? It's not like I'll be here long enough to hand in the report on it due the end of next month, so why bother? Besides I already know all I need to know about this topic."

"You're not gonna be here next month?" My voice cracked on the end and Max looked at me curiously.

"No, we're moving to a safe house Jeb set up in-- wait why am I telling you this? You don't care." She said.

"I care." I said quietly.

She looked at me, "Then why'd you leave?"

I looked at her pleadingly, "Why are you holding this against me? I wanted a normal life, is that so wrong? You didn't hold it against Iggy when he went to his family, what did I ever do for you to hate me?"

Max's eyes softened but her resolve didn't, "Iggy didn't leave without a goodbye, Iggy didn't break my heart, Iggy didn't leave us, his _real_ family, for psycho scientist parents that sold him to the school for experimentation. And most of all, Iggy missed us, and came back. We meant something to him." Max told me, and then turned back to the teacher pointedly signaling this conversation was over.

I couldn't bring myself to admit that she was right. Because she was wrong at the same time. The flock meant everything to me, I did miss them, and my parents told me that was a mistake!

I spent the rest of the class period contemplating how to get Max to love me again and the flock to forgive me. By the end of class, I had no idea what to do.

Max POV

Once biology was over I had Gym, so after dumping my books into my locker I made my way to gym.

I walked into the locker rooms and changed into my gym uniform: A blood red tank top with the school logo on the front and White shorts.

I pulled my hair out of its braid and pulled it into a high ponytail, then I walked out to see everyone sitting in a circle in the middle. I walked over and sat towards the edge of the circle, next to Iggy who gave me a high five as a greeting.

The coach's name was Coach Larson, "Alright everyone today we have two new students, will they please come up here."

Me and Iggy stood up and walked over to him, ignoring the adoring we got from our peers. I noticed Fang, sitting with Lauren and I waved. She smiled and waved back.

"Introduce yourselves to the class." The coach said.

Iggy went first, "I'm Jeff, sixteen years old and blind." He said simply, grinning as he heard some girls sigh, as they watched him.

"Pig." I whispered as he walked past me, and he chuckled. "I'm Max, not Maxi, not Maxine, just Max. I'm sixteen, my sarcasm is more common than my breathing and if _anyone _says something bad about me or my family I won't hesitate to put you in your place." I said, and was satisfied as I noticed fear creeping into most people's eyes.

The coach clapped his hands, "Right then, we're going to do drills today, starting with racing. The fastest time is Drake Alton in this class do we have any challengers?"

I raised my hand.

"Yes?" The coach asked me.

"I'd like to race him." I said, watching as Fang stood up and every one cleared the gym floor.

"Alright then, start in that corner and race all the way around the gym, first person to pass me wins."

We nodded.

"Ready." I positioned myself. "Set." I sent a smirk to Fang. "GO!" And we were off. We were practically jogging considering our DNA but we were still going fast.

We ran, neck and neck, my hair whipping around my face, and Fang's eyes burning with a fiery determination.

I slowed down, giving him a false sense of security, and then as we came towards the finish line, I sped up and beat him easily.

"And the winner is Max." Coach said grinning, and marking my time. "I'll go put this in the records." And he jogged to his office.

I put my hand out, "It was a good race."

Fang looked at me, and shook my hand, but both of us let go almost instantly not able to explain the tingles in our hands when we touched.

I shook my head and retied my hair, then I jogged over to Iggy who gave me a high five.

"That was Awesome Max!" He said grinning.

I shrugged modestly, "I try."

He laughed and I glanced over at Fang. He had his hand intertwined with Laurens and I felt my stomach clench.

Lauren whispered something in his ear and jogged over to me, slapping me a high five like Iggy.

"Congrats! That was so cool; I have never seen someone who could run as fast as Drake!"

I laughed, "Yeah, I was in track back at my old school, this kind of thing come naturally." Iggy snickered in the background and I whacked him.

"Please excuse my brother, he has problems." I said shooting a glare his way as he snickered again.

Lauren giggled, "So you want go to the push-up station with me? I need someone to talk to." I smiled, "Sure. Later Jeff."

"You're abandoning the blind kid?!" He exclaimed as I walked with Lauren to the corner where some kids were doing push ups.

I rolled my eyes, "Don't act like you're an invalid." I called back and he huffed.

Lauren laughed and I smiled again, maybe, just maybe, Lauren's my friend…

**A/N Ok so this was just a filler chap. Sorry it's so short. But I'll be updating this story more often. Tell me if you like it!**


End file.
